Sleep or Breakfast?
by PONTABEE77
Summary: Thorn itu, remaja lugu berwajah 'makan aku', sedang Fang? landak culas 'doyan makan' Lah, apa jadinya kalau Fang yang setengah mati ingin tidur malah disuguhi wajah 'siap santap' milik Thorn? Nah loh! FangxThorn


**This fic – Owned by me.**

 **Boboiboy, miliknya Animonsta.**

(Saya cuman pinjam)

 **Warning!**

Fic ini mengandung: "OOC tingkat akut, ranjau typo, gaje, abal, EYD ancur-ancuran. Mohom dimaklumi saya orang baru di dunia ini (?)"

 **Don't like, Don't read.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 **S** **leep or** **B** **reakfast** **?**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Fang mengerjap, beberapa kali menyeimbangkan penglihatan yang memburam. Diusapnya pelan, mengusir rasa perih di sudut-sudut mata. Kaca mata berbingkai ungu gelap masih bertengger di batang hidung. Lupa dilepas, menimbulkan beban lebih untuk matanya. Rasanya kantung mata di sana sudah menumpuk bandel, bukan tanpa alasan. Hanya saja ia agak jengkel jika harus mengingat sebabnya.

Sedikit gusar, diraihnya selimut yang melorot sampai pinggang hingga kembali membungkus sempurna tubuhnya, menjauhkan hawa dingin yang berhembus lewat pintu beranda—entah sejak kapan terbuka labar, seingatnya beberapa menit yang lalu masih terkunci rapat, memerangkap udara hangat ruangan.

Ah! Bodoh sekali ia bisa lupa. Tentu saja, ini ulah si idiot yang sekamar dengannya. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat kepala mendidih, buang waktu saja. Lebih baik ia tidur sebelum idiot—pengganggu datang dan mengacau.

Usai menggeliat kecil, sekali lagi Fang mencoba peruntungan meraih alam mimpi, Tapi gagal. Tepat saat derit lantai penginapan merecoki telinga.

Ceh! Belum beruntung rupanya.

'Apa kubilang—' Batin Fang. Nelangsa bercampur derita. Kedua alis sudah ia tekuk dalam-dalam, menyesuaikan dengan dahinya yang berkerut tak suka.

"Fang, bangun—"

Sebuah telapak tangan hangat menangkup rahang dingin Fang, membuat si remaja berjenggit kaget di kasurnya. "Enghh—Thorn!"

Menjengkelkan! Ia baru saja bisa tidur nyenyak lima belas menit yang lalu—tepat saat Thorn, bangun dari tidur 'membahayakannya' dan sekarang, sayur gila itu sudah mau mengganggunya lagi!? Malang betul hidupnya.

"Belum mau bangun? Ini jam sarapan Fang," Keluh Thorn, bersihkukuh menari-narik kubah selimut yang membungkus teman ungunya. "Tidurnya udahan dong!"

"Aku gak sarapan." Jawab Fang acuh, "Pergi sana," melambai-lambaikan tangan. Isyarat mengusir.

Thorn menahan napas berang, dahinya penuh oleh kerut jengkel. "Harus sarapan! Yang lain sudah di bawah semua tuh!"

"Gak!"

"Sarapan!"

"Thorn!"

"Fang! Bangun atau—"

'SRAAK!'

Sepersekian detik, Fang menarik kerah seragam milik Thorn dengan hentakan kasar. "Aku mau tidur! —Oke!?" Diktenya. Mutlak. Memelototi Thorn dengan mata merah yang penuh oleh sekumpulan kantung kehitaman di tepiannya. Wajar saja,

"Hoamm~" Semalaman Fang sudah berjuang keras, menjauhkan pemuda berwajah bulat itu agar tidak mendekati zona liar Fang dengan gaya tidur serampangan, yang ia rasa sudah mendarah daging pada diri Thorn.

Dalam kondisi sadar saja, si hijau sudah mengerikan—Dengan tampang polosnya, apalagi kalau seperti semalam. Duh!

Bagaimana tidak, meski kasur sudah diberi pembatas bertumpuk-tumpuk bantal, berlipat-lipat selimut, serta lima buah guling ukuran jumbo—Thorn, masih tetap bergelung sesuka hati, menindih Fang hingga membuat tidur berkualitasnya tinggal seruan tak bermakna.

Tidak tahu mimpi macam apa yang didapati Thorn, yang pasti remaja laki-laki yang tingginya tak seberapa itu tak henti-henti berusaha 'menyerang' Fang dengan jari-jari hangatnya.

Astaga! —Berencana bikin Fang jantungan ya!?

Jadi sekarang, harus ada konpensasi untuk Fang. Ia butuh tidur! Persetan dengan sarapan, toh kalau dia ngantuk berat makanan rasanya terlihat seperti lumpur lembek. Menjijikan.

"Pergi sana!" Melepaskan cengkeraman di kerah Thorn, Fang kembali menghempaskan tubuh tegapnya, ke kasur hangat penginapan sederhana, tempat mereka beristirahat untuk tiga hari kedepan—program _study tour_.

"Nah! Terus acara _study tour_ -nya? Mau bolos!?" Oceh Thorn, "—Nanti aku yang kena marah," berdengung sengau di balik daun telinga Fang yang berkedut kesal.

"Bodo amat!" Bentak Fang. Makin erat membungkus badan dengan selimut tebal. "Ngantuk!" Yah—Mau bagaimana lagi, punya teman sekelas yang tololnya dari lahir itu susahnya tak terhitung, apalagi itu Thorn. Pemuda tolol berwajah 'Makan aku' yang entah bagaimana kebagian kamar penginapan dengan Fang—Si cowok jutek 'Hobi makan',

Nah loh!

Bukannya menyerah, Thorn malah makin gencar menariki kaki-kaki panjang di depannya, "Astaga—Fang! Mau kena hukum ya!? Ayok turun!" Sekali hentak dan—

'BRUK!'

Fang jatuh terjerembab dari atas kasur, dahinya berdenyut pedas usai mencium lantai dingin. Saat disentuh—Perih! Spontan ia berbalik, menancapkan tatapan tersangar yang pernah ia punya. Tapi Thorn, menatapnya dengan mata bulat berair serta wajah 'Makan aku sekarang!' Miliknya.

Fang? Nah loh—Mimisan!

Cepat-cepat disekanya hidung yang mengeluarkan kucuran pekat darah dengan lengan kaos tidur. Menunduk dalam-dalam, menghindari tatapan khawatir yang dilayangkan Thorn padanya. Mau apa sebenarnya anak ini, bikin Fang kesal saja.

"F—Fang? Sakit ya?"

Sudah pasti!

Hati-hati Fang menarik napas, menormalkan gelenyar aneh di perut dan dadanya. "Thorn! dengar ya, pergi sekarang sebelum aku 'lapar'—Oke!?" Tuntut Fang. Masih mengatur hasrat aneh efek dari eksistensi si cowok hijau.

Sudah semalaman ia bergadang, menahan diri tak memakan mangsa empuk yang berguling polos di sampingnya. Harusnya seseorang memberi ia penghargaan, atas pengendalian diri yang baik dan benar ini!

Lihat! dia yang menganut prinsip 'Jangan mubazir' itu mati-matian berjuang tak menerkam Thorn.

Hey bung! Bukanya dia pengecut atau tak berpengalaman. Hanya saja, dalam kasus ini—kalau ia nekat, bisa gawat kalau murid kamar sebelah mendengar kegiatan 'Makan'-nya kan?

"Nah! Lapar kan? Makanya, yuk kebawah! —Sarapan." Ajak Thorn, kukuh. Setitikpun tak mendapat pencerahan maksud sebenarnya dari kata 'Lapar' versi si landak-ungu-culas.

Fang mendengus lelah. Tuh kan! Torn tololnya minta ampun. Tak peka jika sendang mengobrol santai di dalam kandang macan, yang berisi buaya sinting. Dan dia_Thorn_malah menawarkan dagingnya sendiri!

"Arrgghh!" Fang mengacak rambut kebiruannya, menjerit frustasi, ia menarik kemeja Thorn tepat di bagian dada. Menyeret kasar remaja bermanik hijau itu mendekat. Memandang intens, Fang menyipitkan mata. "Aku bilang, aku 'Lapar' Thorn—" Bisiknya rendah di wajah kaget Thorn. "kelaparan—"

Dan—

'Cup!' Kecupan ringan mendarat di leher Thorn, otomatis membuat si penyuka warna hijau itu memerah malu. Refleks, didorongnya wajah Fang, berusaha membuat jarak selebar mungkin. Baru benar-benar memahami maksud si pemuda berkacamata.

Gawat!

Terkekeh dalam hati, Fang menarik senyum gila di wajah orientalnya. Kalau sudah begini, sepertinya Fang memang benar harus segera 'Sarapan'

Haa—Benar juga. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia memang sudah 'Lapar' dari semalam Kan?

Dan kalau ia tak salah ingat, tadi Thorn bilang—murid yang lain sudah sarapan di bawah. Kamar sebelah kosong dong~

Gak bakal ada yang dengar dia 'Makan' nih.

"Hee~ 'Sarapan' yuk—Thorn," Senyum culas terbentuk, membuat tengkuk Thorn meremang waspada. Ancang-ancang kabur baru akan dilaksanakan saat—

'Srat! —GEDEBUKHH!'

"Dapat!" Sorak Fang saat berhasil menarik jatuh si manik hijau ke atas tubuh jangkungnya.

"Jadi—Mau langsung 'Menu utama' atau makanan 'Pembuka' dulu? Hmmm?" Lagi. Senyum asimetris.

"!"

'Hap!'

"F—FANGGG!?"

.

.

.

Berpuasa semalaman untuk 'Sarapan yang berkualitas'

Bagus juga—

Kan Fang?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN: (-_-)/ Errrmm** **_** **No comment.**

 **Rewiev?**


End file.
